Due to the digital nature of image files captured using digital photography techniques, numerous mechanisms for analyzing captured image files have been developed. For example, various techniques for object recognition, which includes face recognition, have been developed to extract meaningful information from the image files. Many object recognition techniques, rely upon feature extraction to build models of the object to be identified. One common example of a technique for object recognition uses Local Binary Patterns (LBPs) via homo-Gaussian derivatives. While these techniques provide mechanisms for object recognition, many of the techniques, including the LBP approach, often involve substantial computation and processing of the image file to perform feature extraction. Additionally, many techniques can be susceptible to noise in the captured images, resulting in degraded recognition performance.